Suprise in the dorm
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Sirius Black is in the dorm with Remus sleeping next to him. Remus begins to talk in his sleep and Sirius learns something new about his life long friend. M/M slash
1. Surprise!

Sirius Black lay on his stomach head at the end of the bed hovering over his potions book that he was writing an essay from. He looked over to the piece of parchment that he had been working on for at least an hour and found that he only had his name smudged into the top left corner. He sighed and lay his head on his arms, Remus had been supposed to help him on the paper but last night was a full moon and Mooney was passed out on the bed next to him. Sirius looked up as the door opened quietly to reveal James they smiled at each other and James sat next to him on the bed. James looked down at the parchment.

"I don't think Slughorn is going to except that as your essay." He said through a quiet chuckle and Sirius glared up at him.

"And is yours finished?" Sirius asked, James smirk quickly vanished.

"Touché…" He said. "How long has Mooney been asleep?" James continued looking over at the sleeping figure of the extremely exhausted Remus Lupin.

"A while…" Sirius replied "…he asked Madam Pomfree to let him recover up here."

"Why?" James asked Sirius shrugged.

"I dunno, but he stole my pillow." Sirius said in an irritated but good-natured tone, James smiled.

"I guess he likes yours better." James said.

"hmmm…" came from the bed next to them. Sirius and James both went over to Remus' bed assuming that he was waking up, but instead of waking up he continued to make noises in his sleep.

"hhh…nnnn…" He continued James smiled.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" This was answered in the next noise.

"No…hunn…not now I'm try…mmm…to study…mmhm…" Sirius raised an eyebrow and they both looked at each other.

"No way not Mooney, who would Mooney be doing instead of doing his school work?" Sirius began to answer when Remus made another sound.

"No…not here what if Madam Pince comes…around or anyone…else…hnnn…not th-there." Sirius snorted and James tried to control his laughter so as not to wake Remus' which would be very awkward.

"n-no I d-don't like it…" Remus said. "…nnnn…fine…" His voice trailed off obviously the person he was talking to was winning him over in the library.

"This guy is quick to seduce our Mooney, eh." He whispered.

"Yah no kidding, But who?" This was answered in the next string of speech.

"n-no Pads not…there…nnnnhn…" James' mouth fell open.

"No way." He said, he looked up at Sirius whose face was in a state of shock.

"It…no he means Padsley…Alex…that Ravenclaw boy." This theory was shot down instantly.

"Padf-f-foot…no slow…d-downnnnn." James snorted again, Sirius continued to stand there in his state of shock _Remus was dreaming about him, him he was doing things with Remus in Remus' dream._ He stopped thinking when Remus said.

"Oh for the love of Merlin…do that again…" This left off with a stream of obscenities that left the boys mouth as whatever he had asked Sirius to do he had obviously obliged. Sirius was now holding himself up with his bedpost and James was loosing control of his laughter. He walked over to Sirius nodding at the door so they could leave before James lost it completely. Sirius followed him, they closed the door and headed down the stairs and about halfway down they heard Remus yell "Sirius" at the top of his voice and then go silent, Sirius nearly fell down the stairs. Sirius was glad that they had left before Remus had yelled his name cause he was already being supported by James to get down the stairs, he didn't know what would have happened if he had watched Remus hit climax while dreaming about him and he really didn't want to find out (well at least not with James there to see.)


	2. Oh dear

Mooney had slept through most of the day and had missed all of his classes. After James and Sirius had witnessed Remus dreamland adventure they had to go to Transfiguration. Sirius wasn't focused at all, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had just seen in their dorm. He growled as the spider he was trying to morph into a finch wouldn't stop scuttling around. He finally ended up smashing it with his book and asked for another animal. Professor McGonagall set a slug in front of him and he scowled at it. He was feeling irritated and couldn't figure out why. He poked the slug with his wand, the slug made a squelching noise and deflated. He sighed.

"Good grief Srirus." James said looking away from the finch he had just created and down to Sirius' deflated slug. "If you don't make a finch soon you're gonna get detention."

"humph." Sirius grunted. He didn't care at the moment and by the end of class his lack of not caring left him with a detention.

"See you back in the common room." James said as they left the great hall after dinner, and they parted ways. James walked to the seventh floor to the portrait hole.

"Orphus Libram." He said and the portrait flew open. He went in to find Peter and Remus by the fire. Remus was reading (as was usual) and Peter was attempting to build a card castle with a deck of exploding snap cards.

"That's not the brightest of ideas there, mate." He said to Peter as Peter leaned in close to hopefully get a good look at the place where he was putting another pair of cards.

"I already told him that, he doesn't listen." Remus said looking up from his book.

"I do to listen..." Peter argued. "...I just don't take the advice." As soon as he said this his card tower exploded in his face.

"Maybe you should take it." James said sitting next to Remus' feet which were rested up on the couch, one of them had a bandage on it.

"What happened?" James asked and Remus looked over at him.

"Madam Pomfree says that I must of twisted it or something during my last full moon." He said, James leaned over and wiped a little blood off Remus' cheek from a recent wound. "Thanks." He said using the sleeve of his rusty brown sweater to clear off the rest. James leaned back laying his head back onto the arm of the couch.

"You had another one of your "noisy dreams" earlier today." He told Remus. The boy stopped reading and looked up.

"Oh..." Remus said. "...I didn't say anything too embarrassing I hope?" James' expression made Remus put his book down fully. "What...I did?" James smirked.

"Well...You finished the dream this time." Remus didn't like where this was going. This was the fourth time James had heard him "talking" in his sleep about this specific dream.

"Oh dear..." Remus said. "...I hope then that you were the only one that heard me." James was about to answer when Sirius slammed his way through the portrait whole and through himself onto one of the armchairs with a huff. James looked at him.

"What happened with your detention?" He asked.

"I ended up getting a more harsh on to do tommorow." James shook his head.

"How?"

"Evan Rosier was bugging me on my way to my detention and when I got to the door he tried to shoot a spell at me. Which I deflected and it hit him..." Sirius' growled "...then fortunately for him McGonagall opened the door right when it hit him so it looked like I was the attacker which got me a different detention." He finished slamming his feet on the table making Peter's newly restored card castle fall once more. In his anger Sirius had not noticed that Remus was even there. His eyes got wide when he finally noticed, he stared at him for a few moments and then went up to the dorm without a word. Remus looked over at James.

"James..." Remus started. "...please tell me that Sirius is just wigged about detention." Remus took James' long silence to be the bringer of bad news. "Oh dear..."


	3. That was beautiful

Remus thought that if he was to resolve whatever was going on in Sirius' head about this situation; he would have to talk to him. So twenty minutes later Remus headed up to the dorm, in courtesy James dragged Peter off on a kitchen run.

Remus climbed the stairs and as he came to the door he heard Sirius sniffing back tears as heard some one come up the stairs. Remus sighed and walked in slowly opening the door. Sirius looked up as he saw Remus walk into the dark room; Sirius hadn't bothered to turn on the lights.

"Siri?" Remus said softly, Sirius sniffed again. Remus walked up to the bed Sirius was curled up on and sat down. "What's wrong?" Remus decided that he was going to let him in on what had happened even though James had told him. The thing that was odd was that he was crying, besides the fact that Sirius never cried. Why would he be crying over this?

"I…" Sirius began but stopped when Remus put a hand on his knee. He stared at it hypnotized and then his gaze moved back to Remus, adorable and lovely Remus. The Remus who let him copy his homework or give him a piece of his chocolate, even if he didn't give any to anyone else. Remus who brought him breakfast on Quidditch mornings, Remus the boy who had smutty dreams about him and the boy he loved more then life itself. Sirius stared at him the lovely, perfectly scarred Remus. If Sirius had looked at anyone else the way he was looking at Remus now, they would have pasted it off as spacing out. On the contrary, he was so focused on the boy that he was almost filled with his essence. To anyone else this would be spacing out but to Remus he could almost feel Srirus' hand touching his heart on the inside of him, making it beat ten times faster then was usual. The sound funneled softly through the dorm, soon the sound was echoed by Sirius' heart which at hearing Remus had began to beat quickly too.

"I don't know." Remus looked confused but sighed.

"Well then you might as well cry over it." He said sarcastically. Despite the fact of how confused and sad he was he found this logic to make perfect sense he chuckled.

"Why is logic so comforting?" Remus smiled sweetly.

"I don't think just any logic is, maybe it's just mine." He said. Remus' voice was growing steadily softer and Sirius looked up at him.

"Hm?" Sirius asked barely audible.

"Like…" Remus continued. "…how logical it seems to kiss you right now." Sirius swallowed inaudibly while Remus crawled up onto the bed sitting in front of him. Remus' lips fell against his; he saw Remus' eyes close right before he closed his. Just a brush, a brush of Remus' lips on his was enough to make him inhale his mouth open and inviting. Remus taking the invitation slid his tongue into Sirius' mouth, tasting the sweet lust behind the other boy's lips. Silence, that's all there was a soft silence falling around them as the moment drew out longer and longer. All there was to Sirius was the feeling that he had wanted ever since he had met the boy, the boy that currently had his tongue in his mouth. The moments of his life consumed with staring at the boy in class and wishing that class would be longer so that he could daydream some more without interruption. The times he had gone to the hospital wing to see how he was doing after the full moon, sitting with him not hearing anything he was saying, too focused on the golden-brown hair and eyes, the perfectly scarred slightly pale face with soft lips that he could only look at until now. _The feeling _he thought was more amazing and dizzying then he thought it could be, no notice and no care for time. To Remus the moment was instant bliss the colors behind his eyes not just grey as was usual when you close them, but blasts of red and orange bundled up with the smell in his nose of Sirius and only Sirius. The taste of pure lust and love together, overwhelming Remus until he couldn't hear or feel anything else but Sirius who had now pulled him closer. A hand on the back of his neck a hand on his waist. Even as smart as he was he couldn't find a word to describe what he was feeling nothing in the world of the library that would have prepared him for this. There was no definition for it and no logic, it just was. Sirius could feel Remus pulling away now and he shook his head mentally. _No, Remus don't stop. _But he did and when their lips were apart Sirius continued to plead out loud.

"No Remus please, don't stop." He could feel Remus smile against his cheek, then felt the boy nibble at his ear and leaning into it he whimpered softly.

"Not fair…" Sirius breathed. After years of knowing Sirius, Remus knew all his weak points. Remus inhaled suddenly as Sirius had bit down on his neck sending a shiver down the Lycan's back.

"Hmm…" Remus breathed he could vaguely hear footsteps somewhere in the background but he couldn't seem to place it until it was too late. Peter suddenly came bouncing into the dorm morphing into rat form so as to dodge a few text books that flew his way. In the chaos Remus and Sirius were able to regain their composure and drew their wands.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked Peter as a book smashed into the now magically closed door.

"Let James in!" Peter yelled as a spell of sorts hit the door and a grown issued from their fellow Marauder on the other side of the door. Another bang, another grown and a noise that appeared as though James was sliding down the wood. Remus opened the door to find James who fell in onto the carpet. His hair was messier then usual and he looked as though he had been confunded.

"What in the name of…" Sirius began and then he spotted Lily at the bottom of the stair case. She smiled sweetly, flipped her hair and left their view.

"That was beautiful." James said dazed and bright red. Sirius and Peter looked very confused, but Remus just smiled and shook his head in amusement.


	4. A sexual predicament

James lay on his bed after he had passed out from his earlier Lily encounter. Peter had gone to find Lily for an explanation of the event. Sirius and Remus had stayed behind because Peter was the only one who could talk to Lily.

"How do you think it's going?" Sirius asked throwing a wad of paper at the sleeping James.

"Well I suppose it depends on what happened." Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked noticing his friend smirk a little.

"hu..oh, nothing." Remus replied. There were actually two things on his mind one of them was the lipstick lip print that he had spotted below James' ear and the other more prominent thought was if him and Sirius would ever finish their prier encounter.

"Liar." Sirius said throwing his next paper wad at Remus. "Come on tell me. What are you thinking about?"

"A penny for my thoughts." Remus said, Sirius just looked confused.

"What's a penny?" Remus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Never mind." he said. Sirius returned to throwing wads of paper at James mumbling about muggle sayings and how weird they were.

"I was just thinking about what the story was with Lily and all." Remus said finally, he wished he had enough courage to share his other thought. It was true that the events that had accord after the kiss in the dorm was distracting, but Remus still wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Sirius grunted. He wished Remus would start the conversation about what had happened first he was, he was so bad at starting off anything that wasn't simple. He really needed to talk about it though. He needed to talk about it soon or Sirius felt that it might blow over as a one time and he didn't want that. He looked at Remus, the boys looks reflected in the in the streaming dusk that seemed to flow into the dorm and surround Remus as if he was the one that the sun shinned for. Sirius sighed and crumpled another piece of parchment and was about to throw it when Peter walked and he sat up.

"So what happened?" He asked. Peter smirked.

"Our Quidditch hero is gonna be like that for another full day." He said. Sirius looked confused.

"Why what happened." Remus started to laugh.

"She set it for a whole day, oh poor James." He looked over at the sleeping figure of James Potter. Peter who was obviously not surprised that Remus knew what had happened already nodded.

"I know I think it was a bit cruel, a whole day." He shook his head sadly. Sirius looked from Peter to James, then to Remus and got frustrated.

"Yes, hello I am clueless and in existence. Throw me some info." Remus looked over at him.

"He's been confounded…" He began but Sirius cut him off.

"Well yeah I saw that."

"Let me finish. It's a modified charm that puts the victim in a dream state for any length of time and in this case it was a love/lust charm, a kind of torture in a way." Remus finished, but Sirius just looked perplexed.

"How is that a bad thing, he's getting laid in his sleep that doesn't seem like torture." This typical Sirius response only made Remus' smile broaden.

"Well he's not getting laid, so to speak. He's being teased…"

"…a lot." Peter finished the sentence for him. Sirius contemplated this for a moment.

"So you're saying instead of sex, he's getting sexually teased…I still don't see the problem there." Remus clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Yes but that's all he's gonna get until he wakes up. He is going to be "sexually teased" without relief for an entire day." Sirius suddenly understood and groaned for his friend.

"Oh man, that is gonna be one hard boner…" He shifted a little. "…I really hope that he finds someone to help him with that when he wakes up." Remus, Sirius and Peter all began to laugh.

"You know I just thought of a slight problem." Remus said suddenly and the other two looked at him. "The spell also makes him try and get release from the first person he sees when he wakes up." They all looked at each other.

"I vote Sirius." Peter said.

"Now hold on just a sec." Sirius objected.

"You guys are the closest." Remus said.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Sirius replied exasperated throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm sure he won't mind you, out of all of us." Peter continued. Sirius opened his mouth, then sat down on the bed, defeated.

"I feel ganged up on." He said grumpily. Remus smiled and Peter just laughed, he was laughing so hard he ended up having to use the bathroom. When he was in there, Remus took a chance with Sirius.

"I'll…" He started shyly. "…I'll be there too, if you want me too." Sirius looked at him.

"W-what, um…" Sirius shrugged. "…I donno." He said quietly. This was not true at all he really wasn't comfortable fucking his best mate and truthfully if he did he didn't want to do it alone. Remus climbed onto his own bed and began to read. Sirius looked over at him and by the way Remus was looking at the book Sirius could tell that he wasn't actually reading. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said.

"Yeah, thanks…th-that would be great." Remus looked up, smiled at him and nodded.


	5. Innocent, or so it would seem

Sirius sighed. He had been sitting there for hours just watching James. His friend had been growing continuiously louder with his moans (among other things) and it was clear that it wouldn't be long before he woke up. The only reason he was really still sitting there was the promise that Remus would be there with him. Peter had left to go wander until this was cleared up, this lead to him visiting the library to try and do over due homework. With little success probably. Sirius smiled at that thought. Peter probably wouldn't get anything done, he would be to worried what his bed would look like afterward.

Peter was OCD and it was funny to mess with him. Sirius used to move his books a little crooked when they were in the library and Peter would instantly put it back all neat and linier. So it wouldn't surprise Sirius if the boy didn't get anything done what so ever. He chuckled when the door opened and Remus slipped in the room. He smiled and walked his way into the bathroom. When he appeared again he looked at his watch then over to James who was moaning uncontrollably now, hands clentched around clumps of sheets.

"It's nearly time." Remus said sitting next to Sirius. Sirius looked up at James who was still whinning.

"hmm..." Sirius murmured. Remus looked at him in curiousity.

"What?" Sirius looked at him.

"Why doesn't he do it himself?" He asked looking nervous.

"He can't, one of the down sides to the spell." Remus said picking up a book. Sirius looked over at his writhing friend.

"Bummer." Sirius said.

"Yep." The two of them watched as their friend writhed and bucked into the air and then suddenly with a loud yelping cry James woke and instantly ran into the bathroom. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and Remus smiled realizing that in his haste James had not seen them and was probably trying to do it himself. After a few moments of them waiting for James to appear again, Remus called out to him in slight amusement and a sing-song voice.

"Ja-ames." He said chuckling as the door opened and a very flushed and sweaty James revealed himself in from the bathroom. His eyes got almost black with lust at the sight of Remus and for a moment didn't move. In a split second James launched himself at Remus, but Remus being stronger thhen James pushed him back onto the bed from where he had been.

"Stand down and don't move or I won't help you." Remus growled. James moaned in pained-pleasure, but kept himself still whilst Remus unbuttoned his trousers. Sirius was very much taken aback by Remus' actions and he just stared become aroused himself at the things being performed infront of him; especially from Remus.

Remus had unbutton and unzipped James' trousers carefully, sliding them down and dragging the boxers down to follow; the elastic grinding over James' cock. James groaned loudly at the no-longer dream feeling and he bucked up in his need.

"Down!" Remus ordered and James feel still again, his need falling from his eyes in deperated tears. Remus looked back at Sirius who was still standing there staring in amazment, before he was snapped back to reality by Remus voice.

"You will repay me later." He said and with that he turned back to James and swallowed the man's cock in one go. The moans of James combined with the sounds and sight of Remus sucking off his best mate was entoxicating, but out of pure want Sirius could do nothing but watch.

It only took twelve or so minutes for Remus to make James cum hard in to his beautiful "innocent" mouth. The sounds ingulfing Sirius' physical and psyological emotions ones mostly surounding the now promonent buldge in his own trousers. Remus swallowed all of James' seed as to shot into his mouth and sucked the last of it from the man. Leaving him dry and exausted, Remus had not left a single drop. He stood up carefully as James dosed of again, smiled at Sirius and walked into the bathroom. He came out a moment later, "clean" Sirius surposed and watched as Remus walked over to him. The book-worm smoothed a hair out of Sirius' face and whispered lightly in his ear.

"Now about that payment."


End file.
